¡No quiero tus sentimientos!
by Dialirvi
Summary: .:TP:.Oneshot. Midna POV.¿Cómo fue posible que Zelda y Link hayan hecho tanto sacrificio por salvar ambos reinos? SPOILERS DE TP. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.


**D: me acabo de dar cuenta que no está Midna en la lista de characters de aqui de FF. Si alguien sabe cómo mandar un mail a los admins pa ponerla a ella y a Zant y los demas de TP, me avisan ;D**

**SPOILERS DE TP, lean bajo su propio riesgo. Estoy jugando TP últimamente y me puse a indagar en las cuestiones de Midna por haber hecho lo que hizo. A este oneshot le sigue otro, pero es una historia aparte nwn  
¡Hurra por el ZeLink! n0n ahi le pushan xD**

_pensamientos_

"_sueños o **flashbacks**"_

N/A: notas de autora

**¡No quiero tus sentimientos!**

Me siento cansada. ¿Será por que no he dormido? Pero con todas estas idas y vueltas de este muchachito¿quién podría dormir?

Aunque esté escondida en su sombra, no tengo problema al salir a la luz, esa horrible luz; por lo mismo por lo que tal vez estoy cansada. Tener esta fuerza vital que no es tuya cansa mucho.

Aunque debo agradecerle a la princesa, sin ella seguramente hubiera muerto.

Me di cuenta muy tarde, de que fui una egoísta con ellos. Aunque debo aceptarlo, necesitaba hacer lo que hice. Auque todo haya resultado un tiro por la culata.

-¿Midna?-

Ah, estúpido, me sacaste de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-

-Necesito transformarme en lobo de nuevo...-

-Uhm, está bien- de nuevo saco esa materia oscura que... él dejó. Sinceramente lo creo estúpido¿cómo nos dejó algo de semejante poder?  
Tal vez, no quiero creerlo, pero tal vez se esté dando cuenta de su error.

-Toma- con eso toco al chico y se convierte en lobo. Cansada, me siento sobre su lomo, y como siempre, el tonto comienza a correr y como casi me caigo, no tengo más opción que agarrar su pelaje, a lo que él gruñe- calmado chico... avisa cuando vayas a acelerar.-

Él parece entender, cuando se convierte en lobo no puedo entenderlo bien, es más, cuando habla tampoco puedo entenderlo bien. Pero ése no es el punto. Será mejor que me ponga a pensar en lo que ha pasado.

Mientras corre, veo mi mano, mi mano está como si estuviera en el crepúsculo, luminosa. Odio la luz, la odio...

A mi mente viene Zelda. Suspiro. Pobre chica, yo... debo ayudarla.

**Flash back**

-Creo que comienzo a entender quién eres y qué estas haciendo aquí Midna.- ella hablaba serena, mientras yo me desgañitaba llena de esa asquerosa luz del espíritu Lanayru.

-Prin...Princesa- oh, casi no podía hablar- dígale a Link... dónde encontrar el espejo del Crepúsculo...- rogué de nuevo, debía hacerlo, él tenía que encontrarlo.

Zelda me miró, triste y serena, como siempre. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y cerró los ojos.

Cuando sentí esa energía dentro mío...  
Cuando sentí cómo ella se estaba marchitando.

-¡No¡Princesa!- grité asustada- ¡Link¡Detenla!-

El lobo estaba más confundido que yo.

Zelda desapareció, y toda su energía vital entró en mí. Caí con gracia en el suelo. Mirando el vacío lugar donde ella había estado momentos antes.

Miré al chico. Veía el suelo como ido. Tuve que darle un golpecito para que reaccionara.

-Vámonos de aquí.- finalicé algo temerosa.

**Fin Flash Back**

¿Por qué Zelda? Te seguiré preguntando hasta que te vuelva a encontrar.

Este chico quedo traumatizado después de eso.

"_No te preocupes Midna, la traeremos de vuelta."_

Hum. Siempre eres así de optimista, Link.

Hace poco que encendiste la fogata, aquí en el campo de Eldin. Yo sinceramente ya me harté y estoy a punto de suicidarme con un junco, odio esta energía que no es mía. Pero mejor veré el fuego, su color anaranjado me recuerda al bello cielo de mi amada tierra.

Diosas.

Mi tierra, mi gente, la gente que dejé a su suerte.

Soy una basura.

**Flash Back**

En esos tiempos, me gustaba estar en el balcón de mi cuarto, en el palacio. Las cenizas caían del suelo al cielo, y los colores negros y anaranjados me calmaban enormemente.

Escuché una puerta cerrarse detrás de mío. Volteé, y encontré a...

-¿Zant¿Qué sucede?-

-Midna, su Alteza- dijo pródigo al hacer una reverencia- había estado pensando, que como hemos sido injustamente tratados...-

-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con eso¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que lo que las Diosas han predispuesto no se puede revertir!?-

-¡Pero Alteza! Tengo poder, he encontrado poder equiparable al de las Diosas.- en su cara se dibujó una extraña sonrisa.

A mí me dio miedo. Ése no era el Zant que conocía, no era el hechicero de mi corte... no era mi amigo de la infancia, algo había cambiado en él. Y me daba miedo aceptarlo. No era él. No era la persona de la que yo tanto necesitaba...

Y dolía...

-Veo por su reacción que no está de acuerdo con eso. Teníamos planeado conquistar algo más grande, regresar a la luz...-

-¿Qué? Zant¿estás drogado?- exclamé asustada.

-Midna¿no quieres poder¿No quieres regresar a donde nuestros antepasados fueron rechazados¿No quieres hacerlos sufrir?- sus ojos amarillos me comenzaban a dar miedo, tuve que retroceder ante la inminente cercanía que en otro tiempo hubiera resultado placentera... debía huir.

-Zant... No, está mal.-

-Mi señor no está contento con tu desempeño, me temo que debe de dejar de ser nuestra líder.- me amenazó siniestramente.

-¿Cómo te atreves!?- seguía retrocediendo... algo no estaba bien, un aura maligna y extraña...

Caí al suelo cuando fui tremendamente azotada por su mano. Perdí la conciencia no sé cuantos segundos.

Al despertar... mi bello cuerpo había sido transformado en... en...

Miré mis manos deformadas, respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Qué...¿¡QUÉ ME HICISTE!?-

-Pequeña sanguijuela- me dijo fríamente- hasta que puedas aprender a obedecerme, te quedarás así.- comenzó a caminar a la entrada- Qué pena- comenzó con fingida lástima- Nuestra Princesa ha huido ante la inminente batalla contra el mundo de la luz, nuestra gente se pondrá triste...-

-¡Zant¡Bastardo!- quería correr, pero esas extrañas piernas no me lo permitían.

Me encerró en mi propia habitación, miré las cosas que estaban ahí. Algo faltaba... las reliquias de los Twili... ¿dónde estaban? Las sombras fundidas¿eso era a lo que Zant se refería con poder? Tomé la última que quedaba, debía huir, debía detener a ese tipo, como fuera.

-¿Dónde está nuestra princesa?- escuché hablar a un hombre de mi corte.

Entraron de golpe a mi cuarto. Yo escondí rápidamente lo que había tomado.

-¿Qué eres tú?- dijo con repugnancia al verme, yo simplemente retrocedí- ¡Dónde está su alteza!?- gritó como diciendo que _yo _había hecho algo con ella, si era _yo _a la que buscaban- ¡Saquen a este... monstruo!-

Antes de que me pusieran una mano encima, corrí. Corrí como pude, con esas extrañas piernas, salí de ahí y esquivé a todos los guardias de mi propio castillo. Hasta que llegué a las afueras del lugar.  
Iba trastabillando, no podía creer que me hubieran sacado de mi hogar.

Entonces recordé lo que había tomado. Si era cierto, y Zant se había llevado las otras sombras fundidas, sólo recuperándolas podría reclamar de nuevo mi sitio en el trono.

Maldito usurpador.

Miré la sombra fundida, parecía un casco extraño y roto. Algo emanaba de ella, un aura de poder y tranquilidad, de oscuridad.

Con eso, podría recuperarlas... iría al mundo de la luz a sonsacar a un estúpido que se dejara, que me hiciera el trabajo... tenía que encontrar a alguien.

**Fin flash back**

Y encontré a Link...  
Todo había sucedido perfectamente, él necesitaba la ayuda que yo le podía proporcionar, y a cambio me daba las demás sombras fundidas, así, regresaría al Reino del Crepúsculo y derrocaría a Zant.

Sólo que no contaba que Zant hubiera roto el espejo que necesitaba para cruzar.  
Tampoco con que me hubiera quitado las demás sombras fundidas.  
Y no contaba con el tremendo sacrificio que en innumerables ocasiones realizó el chico...  
Y Zelda...  
¡Demonios!  
Golpeé con el puño el suelo, estaba enojada de nuevo. No había momento desde que eso pasó que no pensara en la pobre niña, que sólo quería ayudar a su reino, a su gente. Ella es mucho más valiente que yo. Se rindió ante Zant para que no le hicieran daño a su pueblo, y sufrió. Y murió sólo para darme vida a mí... ¡no!

-¿Midna?- de nuevo ese tono preocupón que tiene... lo odio.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Te preocupa algo?-

-Oh no, sólo aquí regodeándome de felicidad con una energía vital que no es mía- respondo sarcásticamente, a lo que Link se encoge de hombros y mira a otro lado- ush... perdona.-

-No, no. Tienes razón.- sonríe tristemente- Yo tuve la culpa, si la hubiera detenido...-

-No hubieras podido- lo corto tajantemente- ella es una hechicera poderosa, nunca lo hubieras logrado.-

-Pero...- Link de nuevo se encoge de hombros, mirando tristemente al suelo- si hubiera hecho algo... la tendríamos con nosotros. No sé cómo, pero la hubiera sacado de su encierro y ella estaría...- suspiró.

-Pffffffffft- resoplo divertida.

¿Acaso creen que no me di cuenta de los ojitos que el tontito le echó a la princesa cuando la vio?  
No estoy ciega.  
Aunque era lobo en ese entonces, los ojos le chispearon tanto que... ¡jajajaja! Me quiero reír ante su estupidez.  
Los hombres hylians son tan lindos cuando se enamoran. ¿No?  
Lástima que Zelda sólo lo conoció cuando era lobo, de seguro que ella hubiera babeado por él; discretamente claro, como sea, ella es la princesa.

-Oye, Link. Será mejor que te duermas, si lo que Renado dijo es cierto, tenemos que ir con Telma y encontrarnos ahí con lo que sea que siga.-

-Yaaawn- bosteza él- pero no estoy cansado...-

-¡Qué te duermas¡No pienso cargar a un haragán!-

-Como quieras... amargada.-

-Escuché eso.-

Tienes suerte que aún tengas que rescatar a Zelda, mal nacido. Te dejaré vivir esta vez.

Ahora que está dormido, me voy a recostar en el pasto, para ver el cielo nocturno de este mundo.  
Tantos puntitos brillosos...

**Flash back**

Recuerdo que después de que huí, caminé mucho tiempo. Seguí a Zant a través de su estúpida magia, y llegué a un lugar extraño para mí.

Una enorme edificación que tenía puntas, y banderas y símbolos de tres triángulos. Creo que estaba rodeada por una pequeña ciudad, como las de mi mundo.

Se escuchó un ruido, y la parte de arriba del edificio salió una polvareda. Esto se parece a mi castillo...  
Creo que es un castillo.

Después de eso, pude comprobar que podía flotar con facilidad gracias a la sombra fundida. Un destello negro se vio por todo el lugar, y al abrir de nuevo mis ojos, me encontré con que de nuevo me encontraba en el crepúsculo.  
No.  
Era el mismo lugar, sólo que estaba cubierto por mi amado crepúsculo.  
¿Qué tramaba Zant?

-Enciérrenla en la torre, y que un guardia vigile su cuarto- era la voz de Zant, bastardo.

Uno de mis propios soldados caminó a la torre. Flotando lo seguí, él subió unas escaleras¿qué pasaba?  
Uy, ya me di cuenta, trae a una chica... que extraña es.  
Supe muy pronto mis nuevas habilidades, pude esconderme en la sombra del tipo.  
Al llegar a una especie de cuarto solitario. Casi parecía desvencijado.  
Con violencia aventó a la pobre chica, y su vestido se empolvó.  
De la sombra de él me pasé a la de ella, justo cuando cerraba la puerta fuertemente.  
Ella ni se inmutó y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse, inhalando varias veces, con las manos en el pecho.

-Qué valiente eres, niña.- me decidí a mostrarme, saliendo de su sombra.

-... ¿Qué eres tú¿Eres uno de esos seres?- retrocedió algo temerosa, mirándome fijamente.

- Sí y no.- dije cautelosa, debía esconder mi presencia del enemigo- Soy como ellos, pero no soy una de ellos...-

-¿Quién eres?- ahora habló más calmada.

-Soy alguien... ¿por qué te tienen aquí?-

-Yo... soy, era la princesa de este reino.-

-¿Princesa?- creo que esa vez hasta tartamudeé.

-Me he rendido para que no le hiciera daño a mi gente. Haré todo lo posible por que no resulte dañada.-

Me sorprendí de la madurez de esa chiquilla. Estaba tan decidida.

Pasé algún tiempo con ella, y me explicó lo que había pasado. También me contó sobre su reino, su gente, sus costumbres, creencias y leyendas.  
Me contó sobre la leyenda del héroe elegido por las diosas, que tendría la marca de su trifuerza en la mano. Como la tenía ella.

-Midna...- me dijo una tarde, mientras llovía fuertemente- tú que puedes salir de este lugar. Te pido un favor, si lo haces, nos beneficiarás a todos.-

Yo no dije nada. Sólo tramaba cómo usarla para poder acercarme al bastardo de Zant.

-Si encuentras al joven de la leyenda. Si la profecía es realidad. Él podría liberarnos de la opresión de Zant, y liberaría a mi reino. Por favor, Midna, encuéntralo y tráemelo, es urgente.-

La desesperación en su voz me hizo aceptarlo.  
Después de todo, los usaría a ambos para obtener las sombras fundidas y ayudar a mi gente, sólo a mi gente.

**Fin Flash Back**

Si dolió cuando me di cuenta de mi error.  
Cerré otra vez los ojos. Quería dormir. Todo fue una coincidencia después de todo. Nuestras leyendas hablaban de un héroe en forma de bestia divina.  
¿Quién iba a imaginar que ese zopenco de Link iba a resultar ser el heroecillo tan buscado por todos?

_-¿Quién es él?__-_

Di un respingo, volteando para todos lados. Había escuchado perfectamente la voz de Zelda.

-No puede ser...- dije en un susurro, viendo el campo solitario y cómo el fuego se iba apagando- ¿Zelda?-

-_¿Quién es él?-_

Su voz estaba dentro de mi cabeza. Eso no estaba bien...

-_¿Es...Link? Se ve tan diferente... como hylian...-_

Zelda, sea lo que sea que estés tramando¡deja mi cerebro en paz!

-_Puedo ver tus recuerdos Midna. Sentir tus sentimientos. Te comprendo mejor.-_

¡No sabes nada acerca de mí¡Deja de ver lo que no te importa!

-_¿Duele que la persona más importante para ti te haya traicionado? Yo no tengo una persona importante...-_

Abrí de golpe los ojos. Casi me golpeé la cabeza, quería que saliera de allí, que dejara de hablar.  
Dolía demasiado la verdad.

-¿Y Link¿No es importante para ti¡Él ha hecho todo esto sólo por ti¡Ahora déjame en paz!- casi grité.

La voz de Zelda se detuvo. Sentí una vergüenza infinita, podía sentir su vergüenza.  
Le di.  
Le di duro, directito a donde le calaba. Le molestaba estar queriendo al chico.

Ella sentía algo mucho más fuerte por él que lo que yo una vez sentí por Zant. Lo estaba comenzando a sentir yo también.

-Zelda... ¡no quiero tus sentimientos!- dije al aire de la noche.

Y miré los puntitos luminosos del cielo.  
Cómo extrañaba las cenizas del crepúsculo...


End file.
